I love you Wait! You killed my fiance?
by Bleeding Rain
Summary: Hiei falls for a girl and she falls for him. But what happens when she was Sniper's fiancee and finds out it was Hiei who killed him? Will their love be strong enough to last? HieiOc
1. Prologue

I love you… Wait! You killed my fiancé? 

**Prologue: **

A young girl was looking out at sea. From her looks, she couldn't have been over 17 and she was very slim and beautiful. The blowing wind made her cobalt blue hair dance; her dark brown eyes were fixated on the dying sunset. She then took something out from her pocket. It was an envelope that read: _To my beloved Aiko_.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a folded letter. She unfolded it and read it: _Dearest Aiko,_

_I've met a man that goes by Sensui. He's working on this project and asked for my assistance. I asked how long it would take for this to be over. He gave no complete answer but assured me I'd be back on time for our wedding. I miss you so much already my darling. I can't wait to see your perfect smile on your beautiful face. The night I proposed to you I was highly nervous and afraid of what you would say. I felt so happy when you agreed to marry me. I can't wait to get back to you darling. Stay strong for me and wish me luck. Love always, Sniper._

Aiko folded the letter back and put it in the envelope. She held the envelope to her heart. "He said he was coming back, but he died," she said to herself. A hot tear started streaming down her face. She put the envelope away and digs in her pocket for something else. It was small and hard. She pulled out a diamond ring, the one Sniper had proposed to her with. She held it tightly in her hand and says, "Sniper, I swear I will find who killed you and avenge you, my one and only love."

She put the ring back in her pocket and walked away. Her beloved Sniper had been dead for two years and she had yet to find even the smallest clue to his killer. She knew that she could not continue in life happy until Sniper was avenged. The chilling wind made goose bumps appear on her arms. "Sniper, I swear on my life I will find the one who murdered you, and make them die in the most painful way," she said out loud. She then started walking straight home, even though nothing waited for her there.


	2. Chapter One: Trying to move on

**I love you… Wait! You killed my fiancé? **

Chapter 1: Trying to move on 

For the next week, Aiko decided to try and date other guys to move on. That didn't work out how she hoped. The first guy seemed nice but he already had a girlfriend; Aiko didn't want to be with a player. The next guy kept talking about himself, as if he didn't notice Aiko was there. The third guy kept staring at her chest. After that she thought she should just give up.

She saw a bar was open tonight and thought maybe alcohol could drown her problems. She went to the door and the man asked for her id. In demon years, she was way over the age you had to be to drink but in human years she was underage, even though only by a year. She took out a fake id that she often used and the person outside the bar merely nodded. She walked inside and saw a huge crowd of people. She went straight to the counter and says, "Sake, please."

The bartender was quite young. He only looked like he was 20 at the most. He had short dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. He smiles and nods at Aiko. He hands her the drink and says, "So Babe, a girl like you got a boyfriend?" Aiko spit out her sake and says, "What?" with a red face. "I'll take that as a no. So are you looking for someone?" he says in a flirty way. "Yeah, but that someone isn't you," said Aiko rather curtly, the tinge of red on her cheeks disappearing. "You're a feisty one," he says mocking her. Aiko glared at him and drank more sake.

She leaned against the counter watching the humans dance. She was a water demon and she only danced outside in the rain. Humans usually danced to music from a stereo or something of the sort; to Aiko, the sound of the storm was music enough for her. Soon she sensed another demon in the building. They were getting closer and closer. Aiko was prepared to fight if necessary. Then again, why would a demon come to a bar? The thought puzzled the water demon.

She saw the demon that walked closer had the appearance of a human, like herself. They had black hair almost shaped like a flame, eyes the color of blood, and they were wearing all black, except for a white bandana. Aiko felt something strange as she looked at him. It was a feeling. The same feeling she got when she first met Sniper. She hoped Sniper she'd forgive her for thinking that this guy was pretty good-looking. He asked for vodka and then leaned against the counter, beside Aiko.

She looks at him and says, "Hi, I'm Aiko." He looks back at her and says, "Hiei." "Nice to meet you Hiei," she says. "Likewise," says Hiei. Aiko looks over at the humans and sees a sight that made her upset on the inside, yet also repulsed. A male human and a female human were against the wall, kissing as though their lips had been glued together. Aiko felt sad because it made her think of all the times she was with Sniper. But she and Sniper had the decency to kiss in private and not make out for the world. She sipped her drink venomously.

Hiei looked over at Aiko. She had a bitter face on her as she sipped her sake. Hiei smirked at her. She was even cuter when she was angry. Hiei then mentally scolded himself for the thought. He then wondered why a water demon would come to a human bar. He came to escape his idiotic comrades, Yusuke and Kuwabara. He then turned away from the girl and started drinking his vodka.

Aiko felt somewhat left out not dancing like the humans, but she never really liked associating with humans. The only human she ever wanted to be near was Sniper. She decided instead of dancing, she'd keep herself busy by drinking and talking to Hiei.

Hiei felt himself inside wanting to be near Aiko. He saw her order another drink and so he got one too. This way, he had an excuse for being around her. The two drank and talked for a long time; the bartender was really jealous of Hiei since he thought Aiko was hot. Soon both demons were drunk and then Linkin Park's "Faint" started blasting through the speakers. Aiko says, "I love this song. Let's dance."

She drunkenly grabbed for Hiei's hand but he grabbed hers. They both went onto the dance floor and started dancing to the song. After the song was over, they both leaned against a wall. Soon a really cute guy walked up to Aiko and he says, "Hey Cutie, wanna dance?" Hiei growls at him and says, "Back off, she's mine!" The guy was intimidated by the rage in Hiei's eyes so he ran off.

Then Aiko started laughing. "What's so damn funny?!" says Hiei. Aiko then says, "You. Since when am I _yours_?" Hiei pushes her against the wall and says, "Since now, got a problem?" Aiko smiles and shakes her head. "Good," says Hiei. Then he leaned forward and kissed her(remember, they're both really drunk).

Aiko put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Hiei broke and Aiko wanted to tease Hiei; he was just so darn adorable when he was mad. Aiko says, "Not bad, but my ex-boyfriend's better at kissing than you." Hiei's eyes burn with anger. He then kisses Aiko again, this time a little more forceful. He presses his tongue through her lips and explores her mouth.

Aiko let her tongue play with Hiei's and Hiei held Aiko even tighter. After five more minutes, Hiei breaks and says, "Better than that?" breathlessly. Aiko shakes her head and says, "Nope, you win," and smiles. Hiei smiled back at her. As the bar was closing Aiko says, "Will I see you again?" Hiei says, "I don't know. Goodbye Aiko." He then kisses her cheek. "Goodbye Hiei," she says as her left her in the dark.

Aiko managed to get home and she felt really sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. She managed to get to her room and passed out on her bed. Before falling into a drunken sleep she whispers, "Hiei…"


	3. Chapter Two: The hangover and confusion

**I love you… Wait! You killed my fiancé?**

Chapter 2: The hangover and confusion 

Aiko woke up lying face first on her bed. Her head was throbbing with pain. "Where the hell am I?" she asks herself. She looks around and sees she's in her room. She figured she had gotten drunk again. She put a hand to her head and mutters, "Damn.. Overdid it with the drinks again." She then runs to the bathroom and throws up twice. She then says, "I've really gotta stop going to that bar. I always come home a wreck," while undressing.

She got in the shower and as the water hit her body she gets a confused look on her face. She remembers going to the bar, and she remembers seeing this really handsome guy there with spiky black hair, crimson eyes, and he was wearing all black. Who exactly was he?

She strained as hard she could to think of his name but failed. She got out of the shower and went into her room. She saw on her desk a black binder that was slightly tattered. She smiled; it was her sketchbook.

Aiko had a talent for drawing and she loved doing it. She used to go around, sketch what she saw, then paint or color it when she came home. She opened the book and the first page was a drawing of school children on the play ground, the next one of her ningen best friend that got into a car accident; she didn't survive. The next few drawings were all of her beloved Sniper.

Aiko shed a tear and says, "Sniper.. I miss you so much." Then Aiko thought of the man at the bar. She felt her heart flutter. She then blushed and thought, 'Strange, I used to only get this feeling around Sniper.' Then she wondered what it was she truly missed: Sniper? Or was it just the feeling of loving someone?

Aiko then sketched a picture of the man with red eyes. She colored it from memory and she sighed softly. He seemed like the type that's independent and reckless; Aiko liked that in guys. She then answered her own question: she missed both. She missed Sniper because he always made her feel good, but she also missed being in love with someone you actually have a chance at-someone alive. But then… how is she to know she'd ever see the man with red eyes again? She then shed two tears; one over Sniper, the other over the man from the bar.

------ With Hiei --------

Hiei woke up feeling dizzy. He then thought, 'Damn alcohol.' He saw he wasn't at the bar, but in a tree. 'Must've gotten drunk again. Way to go, Hiei,' he thought to himself. He then tried to remember exactly what had happened last night. He remembered coming into the bar, getting a drink, then talking to a girl. The girl had cobalt blue hair and dark brown eyes.

Hiei thinks, 'Who is that onna?' He remembers her gentle voice and he lets out a sigh. 'Whoever she is, she's cute… Wait a second! Did I just think she was cute?! It must be the alcohol,' he thinks. **_"You know as well as me that's not true," _**says a voice.

"Who's there?" demands Hiei. He scanned the area and saw no one. "Great, I'm hearing things," he says out loud. **_"And talking to yourself? Let's get you to the mental clinic," _**says the voice mocking him. "Who the hell are you?" demands Hiei, both angry and confused. **_"I'm you. Well, the more understanding you, at least." _**"Damn it! Quit playing games with my mind!"

"**_Quit speaking out loud dumb ass! People will hear you and think you're talking to yourself!" _**"Well if you are me, then technically I am talking to myself." **_"Well I.. um.. I.. Look, just think what you wanna say ok?" _**

Hiei gave in to the voice and thinks, 'Fine. Why are you talking to me?' **_"To let you know about your true feelings for that girl. I know you like her." _**'How's that?' **_"It's something called your heart, Jaganshi. Look: when humans or demons fall in love, their heart gives off energy waves within their body. No one can pick up on the waves but they sure as hell exist. I'm a part of you; I'm in your mind. In fact, the mind receives the most of these energy waves and you are giving off some pretty huge one's for this girl." _**

'Hn,' was Hiei's response. With that the voice in his head silenced. His face was red. Did he really love this girl? He had never experienced love before so he didn't know whether he was or not. 'Am I sick? I feel.. lighter, calmer, and I can't stop thinking about her! Maybe the fox knows. He seems to know a lot about illnesses.' With that, Hiei left to tell Kurama of his "sickness". **** ****


End file.
